Switching of data packets in networks such as in LANs (Local Area Networks), catenets, WANS (Wide Area Networks) is one of the crucial elements in the design and operation of data communication over these networks. Various sort of switching devices are known in the field. For example, in shared communication networks, repeater or hubs may be used to forward each data packet received to each of the other ports. Switching devices at level 2 of the OSI model are sometimes referred to as switches or bridges, switching devices at level 3 of the OSI model are sometimes referred to as routers.